


sacrifice too great

by ncrthernlites



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Stock exchange, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncrthernlites/pseuds/ncrthernlites
Summary: Root to Shaw following the stock exchange; a poem.





	sacrifice too great

I miss you;  
the scalding words scolding expression  
the permanent scowl and ruthless ambition,

oh sweetie, i miss you;  
your sociopathic heart made of gold  
the way you made me feel warm instead of cold,

why did you go;  
i wasn't worth the sacrifice  
why didn't you take my advice,

it isn't fair;  
i've looked all over for you  
burned down cities just to get a clue,

She betrayed me;  
i've never been so alone  
and it feels so selfish that i wish i could hear your voice over the phone,

please be alive;  
i can't live without you  
so if you die,  
i die, too

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my journal during a depressive episode and decided to put it here :)


End file.
